flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 16
Ashbreeze gritted her teeth. Her kits weren't coming yet, but...surely it was soon? Or her stomach was upset...ok, maybe she was hungry. Really, she didn't know. 00:56, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios growled at his sister. " Watch your throat-" his paws flashed out, sinking to a soft rest on his sister's exposed neck. "- dead," he said quietly, sheathing his claws and turning away.--- Selene stared, eyes narrowing into slits. She moved to sit next to Vervada. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:09, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada slowly turned to Murtagh, suggesting that they spar, but he denied her of her request. The skilled little guy always defeated the mink cat, despite her undeniably swift moves. Their skirmishes would be long, but in the end, Murtagh was victor. "I'd rather learn some sneaky moves from mother." 01:15, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios, back still turned, growled low in his throat. " You can learn from me, Murtagh, we haven't sparred yet."--- Ivy watched, waiting to make her entrance- she wanted to see how this would be played out.--- Selene hissed. " Oh, Helios- think you're sky-sent, do you, since you beat me one time?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh glanced over at his brother almost cautiously. He had observed his brother a few times, but Murtagh himself was powerful with his claws, and had amazing battle-stamina. "I think maybe you could learn a few things from me." Vervada made an "ohhh!" noise in the background, while the tom only rolled his eyes at his feral sister. Whatever, a spar was a spar. In his youth, spars won and lost did not matter, what mattered was only what one took from those moments. 01:23, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios's amber eyes sparked and his gaze roamed his brother, taking in the build and stance of his potential opponent. He glared at Vervada momentarily, before switching his gaze back to Murtagh. " Well, why don't you see if I'm a good pupil?" he taunted, stepping back. The tom didn't make threats likely. He wanted to fight his brother, almost... ''needed ''to. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:26, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh stood back, althogh he refused to let his guard down, sharply observing his brother. Fluffy-furred, powerful shoulders...definitely proud of his features. Which, really, was a perfect weakness in battle. Perhaps Helios could deliver blows, but could he take them. "You're in for a long lesson." The tomkit jabbed forward, only to quickly fade back, awaiting his brother's response and readying himself for an attack. 01:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios moved involuntarily, his sharp reflexes jumping into action when not required. The tom growled mentally, berating himself, and moved back into his starting position. His eyes roamed his brother, looking for twitches or eye movements- anything that would betray a potential attack. But he found nothing, his brother's countenance was grim as stone. Helios nodded approvingly, then lunged forwards, rolling past Murtagh so he stood behind him. " I never did like lectures. They bore me." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:33, February 8, 2017 (UTC) An almost ''playful grin appeared on Murtagh's features. "No wonder, you must never pay attention. After all, you are trash." Hooking his claws around his brother's shoulders, he began to roll, intending on taking him down as well. 01:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios smirked, long whiskers twitching as he felt his brother's claws on his shoulders. He allowed himself to fall, rolling with his brother and used the momentum to propel himself into the upper hold. " Probably, yet I'm so flawlessly amazing despite that!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:41, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "You're definition of 'amazing' and 'flawless' must be incorrect, I'm ashamed to say." Murtagh mumbled under his breath before jabbing at his brother's underbelly with his hindclaws. 01:55, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios chuckled, jerking away from his brother and jumping clear.--- At this moment, Ivy decided to interfere. She walked in, squirrel swinging from her jaws, and tossed it into the center. " Eat. Then we have something important to discuss." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Martagon watched everything going on, hiding behind other cats, her ears flattened to her head. She shuffled her paws. Every instinct was yowling for her to help those cats. Her brother, Lemon padded over, looking pleased. "You did great, Martagon!"his praise felt empty to her ears. 02:17, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh was aiming a nice smack to his brother's face to knock that smirk clean off his face, but his mother's delivery was quick to distract him. Without a word, he hurried over, Vervada on his heels. 02:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selen dodged around Helios, leaving the disgruntled tom in her wake as she rushed over to the squirrel. --- Ivy watched her children eat before continuing. " What do you know of DarkClan?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:54, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh took a quick gulp of fresh kill. "They're nearby, aren't they?" He muttered between bites, while Vervada glanced up curiously. "They're a big band of cats?" 02:56, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selene took a quick bite, chewing noisily. She nodded her agreement to Vervada's statement. Helios tooks his bite, looking up at his mother. " The ones that fight the other two grups you told us about?"--- Ivy nodded. " All correct. But there's something you must know- all four of you are closely tied to DarkClan. Your father is a member." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:01, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "A Clan? Our father's in a Clan? But why? Living out here is so...it seems like it'd be better, with all of the freedom we can imagine!" 03:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selene's mouthful of squirrel meat fell out in shock. " That's... a ''Clan? ''How do they not know about us?"--- Helios growled. " Clans are only trouble."--- Ivy shook her head. " DarkClan is different. There ''is ''freedom, more of it, because savagery is the true ruler, and that is your nature. You can be free. Out there, everyone will critisize you, but DarkClan won't." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:13, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada let out a soft snort. "But there's still rules to obey, and still a leader to boss you around." She pointed out. Murtagh, however...he was stuck on something different. "...why isn't dad with us? Do you two not...get along?" 03:54, February 8, 2017 (UTC) (Actually Harry isn't a kitten to whoever roleplays Fawnsky lol) Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark tabby as he defended his mate and himself. Janja had barely returned from helping Spirit kidnap Ashbreeze and he had yet to hear of his brother's return. Fuli stared at Harry, fear churning in her stomach she then glanced at Akamaru. ''Would she do something about the cat attempting to harass her brother? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Harmony hid under a rock while Jaeger tried to will her out. One of the other kits in the nursery smacked her so now she was scared. "Come on, it wasn't on purpose, I think," Jaeger reassured her, but she didn't move. "Ugh, just leave her. She's stupid. Let her rot under that rock. She'll probably just come crawling out for food at some point, anyway," his older brother, Wolf hissed with annoyance. "But that's mean." '' 17:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios and Selene both stared at Ivy, eyes narrowed into slits as they awaited her response.--- The golden-brown she-cat fixed her gaze on Vervada, lips curling. " It doesn't matter," she snarled bitterly. " That time is long past." She closed her eyes fleetingly before opening them once more. " It is simply not advantageous for me to meet him again. You four, you four can, and when you are old enough I will show you how to find him. But for me..." she trailed off, eyes distant. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:39, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh shifted slowly. "...so you don't love him? Or do you?" He was nervous about asking so, as Vervada sent him a bitter look. What did he care, anyways? When did he become so sappy about having one big happy family. Survival was all that mattered! 01:11, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Ivy suddenly snarled, slamming a paw down onto the earth. " Here's your first lesson about love- it is ''dangerous ''if it is a disadvantage. It can be an advantage- look, how easily a mother's love of her children cat be exploited- but if it endangers you, leave it. And that is what has happened to me."--- Helios frowned at her. " You suggest my father is a disadvtange." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Wolf frowned. "You're stupid," he said, curtly, hitting Jaeger in the back of the head with his plumy tail. "Let's go see the drama going on," he pointed his paw over towards the crowd of cats. "Maybe someone's dying. That'd be cool to watch." 01:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh swallowed. "So that's all we are? A ''weakness? Then why did you even bother to have kits and raise us, why not just kill us when we're born to get it out of the way?" Vervada shifted uncomfortably beside her brother. She didn't like this conversation... 02:02, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Selene watched Ivy warily, not liking the harsh lines appearing on her mother's face. " Yes- why didn't I? Must have been my ''weakness- I didn't want to suckle whining children." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Janja made his way to his smaller brother, who stood close to the brown tabby who shook with great fear. "Janja," Harry greeted his brother. "Harry," Janja said, eyes narrowed. "You came back." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh curled a lip. "Shame you didn't...I hate being seen as nothing but a weakness or a tool." He scowled under his breath, wishing for only a family who'd love him. He looked away from his mother, going silent as he ate. Ashbreeze, meanwhile, was still in intense pain. Whenever she attempted to sleep, she awoke and thrashed all about, hissing in agony. It was annoying Miststorm, who simply sat in a corner and hit her head against the wall. 03:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy studied him, curious in a cold way. A scientific sort of interest sparked within her. " I do love you, Murtagh," she said softly. " You are my child."--- Selene shuffled her paws, disliking the conversation. What did it even matter?--- Helios surveyed his mother impassively. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:58, February 11, 2017 (UTC) The young tomkit tensed, his little-kitten-muscles tensing. "You're testing me...I know it." 04:06, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy's eyes were round, and at his words, she seemed to flinch. " Why would I do that to you? It's the world's role to test you, not mine." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:09, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "I know it," he repeated through narrowed eyes, glancing over his shoulder icily with a grim expression. "We're nothing but toys to play with, to test, to see if we're even worth your time." 04:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy's tail swished. " You believe I cannot love you?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:13, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "There's a difference between 'can't' and 'won't'." Murtagh muttered under his breath, turning away from his mother once more. 04:14, February 11, 2017 (UTC) " Aren't you the wise one?" Ivy spat, and the warmth faded aprubtly from her voice. " I left everything to keep you alive- do you know what would happen if they knew you existed? I didn't throw you out into the wild like my mother did for me, so yes, I don't love. I care." the former leader hissed. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:18, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh didn't say a word, sulking in his bitter silence. Meanwhile, Spirit came back with a surprise that scared everyone stiff: a blacked-out Alderstar. She really needed to stop mysteriously disappearing. "Yo, Roran, put him with his little girly-friend and that crazy descendent." Spirit mumbled with a small nod, watching as Roran dragged Alderstar into the prisoner-den. He had to pin his ears to block out the painful moans of Ashbreeze. 05:20, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy growled, low in her throat, and left.--- Selen sidled up to Murtagh, rounding her eyes and flattening her ears. " She won't give us answers, but what if our father can?"--- Helios whipped his head around, amber eyes flaring. " You want us to go to DarkClan?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:24, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Sourise and Atarangi sat stiffly near the Spikes' den... meanwhile, Alderstar was still unconscious. He'd come back to life - he was breathing - but losing lives exhausted the leader. --' ' 05:25, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Here Ashbreeze, let's hope your little sleeping beauty here will give you company...and make you stop with all of this complaining." Roran hurried out of the den, while Miststorm curiously prodded her leader. He was breathing, so that was good. Murtagh twitched his ear. "If he even cares about us." He muttered sourly under his breath, while Vervada shrugged. "If it means answers, then sure. Not sure if I want to stay there, though..." 05:27, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Alderstar moaned sleepily as Miststorm prodded him. --' ' 05:29, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Although Miststorm was positive that Ashbreeze was overjoyed to see her mate again, the queen continued with her whimpers of agony, causing the gray she-cat to twitch her tail tip in annoyance. "C'mon, Alderstar...I need you to wake up, fix your mate so we don't all go deaf..." 05:31, February 11, 2017 (UTC) " He will," Selene said earnestly. " And he can tell us why she won't. Mother said she wanted us to go there, to DarkClan."--- Helios nodded mockingly. " I only follow where you lead, your highness." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Mrrh?" Alderstar made a funny noise - he was coming too, and feeling exhausted from losing that life... but he knew he he was with. Miststorm... and Ashbreeze. So it wasn't FlameClan... they'd been telling the truth. --' ' 05:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "You can sit around and sulk all you want, Helios. We're going, have fun now." Vervada replied dryly with a whisk of her tail.---- Miststorm twitched her tail tip again. "Yeah, um, hi. Could you fix that?" She mumbled, nodding at Ashbreeze. "She won't stop grumbling in pain." 05:37, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Helios bumped her shoulder with his. " I'm only teasing. Come on," he sprinted ahead, leaving Selene to sigh in exasperation. " He has no idea where he's going, the thickhead." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:39, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Alderstar only blinked his eyes open, his vision funny. "I... I might be able to try...?" For the meanwhile, he stayecd on the ground: he was too tired to get up. --' ' 05:40, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Maybe we should just let him keep on going." Vervada let out a small sigh.---- Miststorm shuffled away, hoping to get some sort of sleep. Tense, Ashbreeze glanced over at Alderstar with gritted teeth. 05:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "...Where's the pain?' Alderstar randomly asked Ashbreeze, gaze on the silver she-cat. --' ' 05:44, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "....My stomach..." The queen spoke through gritted teeth, remaining where she lie. Her claws also remained tensed, sinking into the earth. 05:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC) A panicked look set into Alderstar's pale eyes. "Ashbreeze..." he mewed, an urgent tone in his voice. "Ashbreeze... I think you might be... kitting...?" He wasn't sure of it at all, but... her stomach... kits... it ''could be that. --' ' 07:57, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "...then I don't know how queens usually do this." Ashbreeze groaned, pressing her muzzle into the earth. "This is very long, and very painful." 19:40, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Selene narrowed her eyes. "... I have no idea where we're going, either. Shall we just- walk? And hope we stumble upon a group of bone-chewing cats we supposedly belong with?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:53, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Don't Clan cats have a different scent?" Murtagh asked with a curious tip of his head. "Or surely we could ask around. But I doubt we live too far from DarkClan." 22:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Selene frowned thoughtfully. " I don't want to ask around- Mother hid us for a reason. But I'm sure you're right... if we can just pick that scent out..." she closed her eyes, breathing in heavily.--- Helios, meanwhile, raced on. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:02, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Harry watched silently before he turned to Spirit. ''Was she mad? She'd get DarkClan killed! (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) "They wouldn't do that," Jaeger said gruffly. But Wolf ignored him and hurried away. Jaeger turned back to Harmony who was still hiding under the rock. He flattened his ears in frustation. What would get her out? 17:42, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Harry and Ichabod picked their way past Janja, "We have our reasons why we weren't here, Janja." Harry said lowly. Janja snort. "No you ran off just like mother. Like Ivy!" The tom spat. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) All thoughout the night, the agony that rippled through Ashbreeze's belly remained, haunting her like a terrible nightmare. What was happening, why weren't her kits coming? Lifting his head, Murtagh tasted the air. 21:08, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Selene's eyes narrowed. " Smell that...?" it was a musky scent, but something about it just...clicked.--- Helios wove through the trees, following his nose. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:03, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Alderstar had stayed up with Ashbreeze, despite knowing that he really should be asleep. After all, he was exhausted, no doubt about it. The gray-and-brown tabby knew that her kitting was taking a long time - well, compared to Poppyfern's one, anyway, from all those mons ago - and he was starting to grow slightly concerned for the queen's health. --' ' 20:04, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Miststorm had sneaked a couple of poppy seeds into the prisoner den after tempting the guards. "Here, eat these." Without waiting for a response, she shoved them into Ashbreeze's face, sick of her moaning. The gray she-cat then retreated away, while Ashbreeze's pain eventually weakened, to the point where she could sleep. "Alderstar...I've something I need to tell you." 20:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC) "Hmm?" Alderstar's ears flicked up in interest. "What is it, Ashbreeze?" --' ' 20:13, February 17, 2017 (UTC) (sorry, it was Ash talking. :P) The silver she-cat slowly closed her eyes, and gave him a tiny smile. "...I think I actually love you." Ashbreeze admitted, slightly relieved to get it off her chest. 20:18, February 17, 2017 (UTC) (whoops, thought Mist was talking.... I assumed that Ash had fallen asleep) The weight of dread that Alderstar was feeling lifted a bit at that. Through all of this... this was the one good that came out of it... and it had to be from Ashbreeze. He broke into a soft purr, surprised and temporarily speechless. --' ' 21:38, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Eventually, Ashbreeze had finally fallen asleep, thanks to the poppy seeds Miststorm had snagged. Miststorm too had finally fallen asleep. Spirit was out of camp to have some time to herself, although others were smugly convinced that she was out kidnapping more cats to further anger ScorchClan and FlameClan, and drive the two clans closer to war. Really, the chocolate tortoiseshell wasn't. For once, she was relaxing, sitting in a tree and watching the star-lit sky as the wind gently tugged at her fur. 17:22, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Harry sat inside camp with Ichabod rather close to his side. The dark tabby tom had grown quiet since joining and didn't talk much exempt to Harry. The cream-furred and white spike lay his head on the larger tom's shoulder as he watched the camp's activity gaze going to the captive's. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Birch quietly licked his yellow-brown chest, scanning the camp. That she cat had finally quieted down, but he still stalked out of camp. His ears flicked at a scuffling in the bushes. He ignored it, instead flexing his powerful hind legs to leap over a log. He walked on silently, until he reached a large rock. He climbed on top, then stretched out and laid himself down. He stared at the dark sky, wondering what panic ScorchClan was in. -Attack cat Selene kept walking.--- Helios was taking a path that ran parallel to his sister's. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 14:50, April 29, 2017 (UTC) "We have to be getting close now," Murtagh muttered under his breath, his alertness evident as his ears remained perked. He had every right to remain jumpy -- he was finally going to meet his father, for goodness sake! "I don't know if I should be excited, or anxious." Vervada grunted in reply. Dawn. Ashbreeze rose with the sun, her pain having subsided to a dull nagging. But overall, she felt better, lighter even. She didn't quite understand what had happened -- where were her kits, why hadn't they arrived? Had she truly been sick all along? ''Impossible, the signs were there, and two Medicine Cats confirmed it. Why was she fussing over them so much, anyways? As cruel as it may sound, they kits were accidents, nor were they created out of fervent love at the time. But she had already admitted it: she did care for Alderstar. So she had him, why did she have to care so much for an unanticipated litter? 22:30, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Selene flattened her ears. She stepped closer to Vervada, as she always did, being the more shy, reserved one. " I'm anxious," she confessed in her deceptively soft voice. " What if they think we're trespassers and just kill us before we can find our father?"--- Helios, the stupid idiot, had veered away from the path and was heading towards ScorchClan.--- Ivy sat down and began to groom her long and knotted fur. Her rage and irritation at being usurped by Spirit still stung. I only left because I was having kits, ''she told herself, but deep down she doubted if she'd even have been able to fight off her former apprentice. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:13, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "We're ''kittens," Murtagh interrupted his sisters in a sour tone, confidently walking forward. "If they killed us, they'd be a whole new breed of monsters." He said this just to, more or less, offer confidence to his cowering sisters. He didn't know if it was true: honestly, he imagined his father almost being somewhat abusive. Maybe that was why their mother left. "...I wonder if mom cares that we left." The question sounded from Vervada, and it was somewhat empty of emotion. 01:52, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Selene frowned, still sticking close to Vervada. Her blue eyes were flitting everywhere, and her lip was curled in defiance. " I hope they acknowledge that," Selene told Murtagh. She unsheathed her tiny claws and pictured her father. In her mind he was a towering tom with yellow eyes and large, white fangs. She shivered. Then, she hard Vervada and her sister's comment pierced her heart. " I don't know," Selene said, soft voice startlingly rough. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:00, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Murtagh stopped in his stopped in his tracks, so that he may turn and face his sisters with his ears pinned against his skull. "Who ''cares what mom thinks?" His voice rose a little, as if his sisters were hard of hearing. "We're striking out on our own, now! If she doesn't think we're strong enough, we'll prove her wrong." 02:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Selene shrank back and flattened her ears, startled by her brother's outburst. " She's our mother!" ''the little she-cat squeaked. " I-I'm scared. I don't like being on our own." She sounded pathetic and hated herself for it. " You ever wonder what our father's like? What if he doesn't remember us? What if he doesn't care, and whatever ''things ''are in there kill us?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:08, January 15, 2018 (UTC) The idea of having both of their parents not giving a rat's tail about their lives was a daunting concept, but he tried to offer optimism. "Well, if they don't like us...t-too bad for them!" Murtagh gritted his teeth and stormed onward, suddenly irritated for no obvious reason. "If they don't care about us, we'll strike up on our own. Cats have done it before, I'm positive. If they try to kill us, we can fit in smaller and tighter hiding spaces." 02:15, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Selene watched him go, lowering her gaze. ''It's all very well for you, ''she thought, suddenly bitter as she studied Murtagh's strong outline, sturdy in build for a kit. ''You're going to grow up big and intimidating. I won't. ''" What if there are no hiding places?" Selene called after him. " What if there are no..." she trailed off. In the distance she could see a line of thistle, with waves of scent rolling off it. She stopped in her tracks, going completely still. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:23, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Murtagh released a disgruntled sigh, casting his sister a final irritable glance. "Then I'll trip myself and let you two run off, while they beat the crap out of me." He trailed off on the last bit as he followed Vervada and Selene's gazes to the horizon of thistle, growing somewhat discomforted. "I guess we'll just have to charge in and find out what happens. If we don't, we'll never know." 00:48, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Selene scowled briefly before her terror and apphrension overtook her. " It was nice being alive," she said absently. ''Be brave! ''Fueled by the urge to prove to Murtagh that she wasn't a coward, Selene inched forwards and pushed past him, moving towards the thistle. The siblings eventually reached the threshold where Selene stood, quivering. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC) As Selene rushed ahead, Murtagh and Vervada exchanged glances. A cruel grin grew on the tomkit's face as he whispered under his breath, "...what do you think she'd do if I just straight-up shoved her in?" Vervada, in response, cast him a dirty look before pressing onward, standing beside Selene. "Guess we just gotta....go in, and not look back?" 03:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Selene didn't say anything in response, she just nodded stiffly. The little she-kit seemed small and dainty next to her other siblings. She took a deep breath and placed a paw across the threshold. As if pulled in by a magnet, she took a hasty step after and stood in full view of the camp. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:01, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Murtagh shuffled after Selene without any hesitation in his movements, although he was nervous in the back of his mind. However, he couldn't keep his trap shut. "Ugh, this place ''reeks!" He couldn't help it, the scents were overwhelming. Vervada crouched low beside her brother, body freezing up in fear as he made such a careless comment. "Murtagh!" She hissed under her breath. 01:04, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Selene sneezed and immediately cringed at herself. She crouched down as well, trying to appear small and defenseless which wasn't hard since she was practically shaking with fear. Selene glanced at her brother with wide, horrified eyes. She looked around, noticing the enormous, towering Highthing and the dens with cats sitting outside them. She'd never seen this many cats in her life. Her heart began to pound. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:09, January 19, 2018 (UTC)